1. Field Of The Invention
My invention relates to medical devices, specifically catheter applicators.
As known, a catheter is a medical device adapted for insertion into a canal, or vessel, or passageway or body cavity and by which a fluid injection into the body is achieved.
It comprehends particularly usages for the purpose of an enema or douche or like purpose wherein a catheter is called into play for association with the posterior opening of the alimentary canal or anus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Catheters frequently are inserted without the use of an applicator. Problems arise usually with respect to keeping the area aseptic and more usually with respect to the manipulation of the catheter when and as body insertion is desired.
Known applicators generally require the user to use both hands, one to hold the device and the other to feed the catheter into the anus.
In-as-much as it is necessary to position accurately the catheter with respect to the anus so as to aid in manipulating the applicator, the aid of an assistant sometimes is necessitated.
Vexing problems in maintaining a sterile field at all times and in maintaining a good feel for the procedure in the absence of a view thereof, obviously so as to facilitate catheter insertion, are regularly encountered.
There has been an obvious need for a simple, effective catheter applicator capable of facilitating sterile catheter insertion, providing convenient catheter lubrication, and permitting one-hand advancement and insertion of the device, so that the other hand is free to otherwise assist in holding the fluid supply in an accommodating position of adjacency.